14th March of Shisido
by AoVee
Summary: Sekuel dari 14th February of Choutarou! Shisido mau buat minuman yang berkhas coklat buat hadiah white day Chouta. Berhasil mbuat sesuai resep ato malah jadi berantakan?  GAK ADA IDE BUAT SUMMARY!


_**March 14th of Shisido**_

_**Disclaimer : TakeKon. Syukurlah dirimu selamat~ **_

_**Warning: Meskipun ini cerita buat shisitori tapi OC malah banyak ngambil alih (author nya aja heran). DAN ada sedikit adegan gak baik buat dibaca ama reader DIBAWAH 15 tahun di 5 paragraf terakhir, yang muncul karena kebuntuan ide. GOMEN! *nunduk dalem2* **_

* * *

><p><strong>07 Maret<strong>

"Apa yang harus aku beri untuk _White Day_ nanti?" gumam Shisido, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia melamun dimeja belajarnya yang dekat jendela. Hembusan angin bulan maret masih membuatnya tidak betah terdiam dengan jendela terbuka lebar. Meski udara tidak seberapa dingin dibanding bulan-bulan kemarin, yang cukup membuat orang membeku kalau hanya diam ditempat, karena musim semi sudah didepan mata.

Akira baru saja membuka tirai kamarnya saat melihat Shisido diam menatap langit. Ia pun mencoba ikut melihat langit. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Langsung saja Akira mengerti bahwa Shisido sedang memikirkan Ootori. Tergoda dirinya untuk mengerjai Shisido, yang baru saja menghela nafas berat melihat kebodohan Akira yang ikutan melihat langit. "Sejak kapan ada senpai mesum pindah ke sebelah rumahku?" sindirnya. Shisido yang tahu dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh tetangga sebelahnya itu hanya diam dan mendengar.

Melihat teman 1 sekolahnya itu tidak bereaksi, Akira pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan _magic word_, "..dengan memikirkan kouhainya yang lucu, polos, imut dan berwajah malaikat bernama Ootori, tentunya.."

"..Jangan menyindirku!" seru Shisido, akhirnya.

"Lhoo? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Akira, tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja! Kau sengaja memancingku pakai nama Choutarou! Dasar kau ini."

"Huhu…yang baru saja dapat coklat dari Ootori~" lanjut Akira menggoda Shisido.

"Urusai!" seru Shisido

"Tapi…kenapa kau yang dapat coklat sih? Yang ulang tahun kemarin kan Ootori. Seharusnya kau yang memberinya hadiah." tanya Akira. Karena sehari setelah hari valentine, Ootori menceritakan semua yang terjadi, Akira tahu semua. Namun tentunya, secara umum dan garis besar saja.

"Aku memang tidak menyiapkan apa-apa," Jawaban terdengar dari mulut Shisido. Namun dia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "Karena aku tidak tahu, harus memberi apa."

Akira hanya tertegun mendengarnya. Seakan, itu adalah jawaban paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar. "Da-dasar BODOH!" hardiknya.

"Apa katamu?" balas Shisido, ikut marah karena dikatai seperti itu.

"Kau kan bisa memberinya coklat! Beli di toko juga banyak."

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan pemberian coklat dari orang lain?"

"Haa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Choutarou…kau tahu kan kalau dia terkenal disekolah. Bahkan dia dapat banyak coklat."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku juga memberinya coklat, aku sama saja seperti fans Choutarou. Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka." jawab Shisido. Tiba-tiba, teman bicaranya menghela nafas berat dan mengatakan "sesuatu" yang dia sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Ya tentu saja beda, Ryou. Kalau itu coklat darimu, pasti akan terasa spesial untuk Ootori. Meskipun dia diberi banyak coklat dari fans-nya, yang ditunggunya pasti hadiah darimu."

"Aku tahu…" ucapnya, mengambang.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau tahu tapi masih tidak memberinya apa-apa." seru Akira menanggapi jawaban Shisido.

"Paling tidak, aku ingin memberi sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang orang lain berikan. Bukan coklat seperti kebanyakan."

"Bukan coklat seperti kebanyakan? Seperti..permen coklat maksudmu?" tanya Akira, berusaha memahami.

"Permen coklat? Apa itu?" tanya balik Shisido.

"Yahh…semacam coklat yang sering kau terima dari para cewek."

"Ohh…" Shisido ber-ohhh panjang menanggapinya. Ia baru tahu istilah "permen coklat" tersebut hari ini. Sambil melihat Akira berpikir, entah tentang apa, dirinya merasa menyesal juga tidak memberikan apa-apa saat valentine bulan kemarin.

"Bagaimana kalau minuman? Masih berhubungan dengan valentine kalau dibuat minuman coklat. Tidak terlalu banyak yang membuat pula. Karena musim dingin belum lewat, mungkin lebih baik buat minuman hangat...eeh…" ucapan Akira terhenti begitu sadar kalau sarannya terdengar ke-cewek-an ditelinga seorang cowok. "Ngg…abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi."

"Minum…an?"

"Iya. Tapi…sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." ucapnya putus asa.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Lho…lhoo..Ryou!" panggil Akira saat melihat cowok tersebut berlari meninggalkan kamar. "Uhh…memang saranku seburuk itu sampai dia malas untuk mendengarkannya." keluhnya menanggapi hal tersebut.

########

Shisido berlari menuruni tangga. Membuat ibunya naik darah menghadapi kelakuan anak paling bungsu dari 2 bersaudara itu.

"Jangan lari samb…"

"...Ibu, aku pinjam semua majalah resepnya!" seru Shisido. Ia langsung menuju rak majalah yang jadi kumpulan resep milik sang ibunda.

"Buat ap…heii, Ryou!" seru pula sang ibu. Kembali tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena shisido sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Giliran Akira yang sekarang sedang melamun di pinggir jendela, saat pintu kamar Ryou menjeblak terbuka. Ketenangannya menikmati suasana pagi hari ini terusik karena tiba-tiba tetangga kamar seberangnya itu menyodorkan banyak majalah.

"Ambil ini." ucap Shisido karena Akira tidak kunjung bicara, tertegun dengan perbuatannya.

"Ini apa? Buat apa diberikan.."

"Resep milik ibuku. Bawa ini. Semua." desak Shisido. Sambil tetap mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk memberi majalah tersebut.

Akira pun menerimanya karena tertarik melihat isi resep tersebut. Sudah lama juga ia tidak membaca majalah resep masakan. Terakhir kali ia membaca beberapa bulan sebelum ujian negara dimulai. Sehingga memaksanya bersama buku pelajaran lebih lama dari biasanya. Dilihatnya cover depan salah satu majalah, berharap ada gambar yang menggiurkan.

"Minggir, Akira. Aku mau ke tempatmu." perintah Shisido.

"…Eekh?" pekik Akira saat sadar maksud perkataan Shisido.

Kini, Shisido tengah berjalan merangkak dengan hati-hati dari ketinggian 5 meter dari kamarnya menuju kamar Akira. Menggunakan tangga -alat penghubung kamar mereka berdua- yang tersimpan dikamar Shisido. Benda tersebut terpasang selama Akira membaca cover majalah secara sekilas. Karena hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 meter, mereka berdua "menyeberang" menggunakan metode tersebut sedari kecil untuk berkunjung tanpa harus lewat pintu depan.

"Mana majalahnya?" tanya Shisido sambil mencomot majalah yang dipegang Akira dan membuka-bukanya.

Akira kembali tertegun melihat kelakuan Shisido, menyeberang kamar, yang telah lama tidak dilakukan. Semua dilakukan demi memberi hadiah white day untuk Ootori, pikirnya. Namun, ia ikut tenggelam mencari resep yang cocok karena melihat wajah _falling in love_ Shisido terlihat…

Entahlah. Sulit mencari istilah yang tepat.

Akira malah tersipu sendiri seakan hadiah white day itu nantinya akan ditujukan padanya.

.

.

**08 Maret**

Sekolah Hyoutei tanpa murid kelas 3. Itulah keadaan sekolah yang berada di Tokyo itu sekarang. Lorong, kantin dan gedung olahraga –yang biasanya dipakai bebarengan dengan murid kelas 3- terasa lenggang. Baru setengah bulan hal itu berlalu, namun terasa setengah tahun bagi Ootori yang merindukan kedatangan Shisido tiap kali jam istirahat tiba. Karena senpainya itu telah selesai menjalani ujian negara dan lebih banyak berdiam dirumah atau berlatih tenis.

Sekolah Hyoutei mempunyai tingkatan pendidikan lengkap dari sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi. Shisido pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA Hyoutei kembali. Sehingga setelah ujian negara selesai, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah lain dan bisa berlama-lama untuk berlibur sebelum hari pertama masuk SMA dimulai.

Seharusnya intensitas pertemuan mereka sangatlah sering. Namun pendeknya waktu setiap pertemuan karena mendekati ujian masing-masing, masih tidak memuaskan. Sehingga satu-satunya hal yang sering mereka lakukan untuk 'tombo kangen' hanyalah lewat telepon.

"Shisido san, sedang apa?"

"Ahh? Eehmm…ehmm…" Shisido terdengar ragu menjawabnya.

"Shisido san?"

"Sekarang…aku sedang…"

"…Ryou bagaimana? Sudah ketemu resepnya?" seru Akira tiba-tiba. Terdengar nyaring ditelinga Ootori yang ada diseberang sana.

"Aaa!" kepanikan melanda diri Shisido. Sehingga ia cepat-cepat menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulut sebagai isyarat agar Akira diam sejenak. "Ng…nanti aku telepon lagi, Choutarou. Bye!" ucap Shisido mengakhiri telepon secepatnya. Ootori hanya diam begitu telepon dari cowok berambut cepak itu ditutup tiba-tiba.

Akira memiringkan kepala sedikit untuk menanggapinya. Heran dengan perbuatan sahabatnya tersebut. "Kenapa juga harus kau tutup teleponnya? Apa aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja…aku ingin merahasiakan rencana ini ke Choutarou." jelas Shisido. "Makanya tadi aku menyuruhmu diam. Suaramu keras sekali. Hampir saja kau membocorkannya." protesnya.

Alis Akira terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. "Rahasia? Serius mau dirahasiakan? Nanti malah kalian jadi bertengkar lagi seperti valentine kemarin."

"Iya serius. Sudah, lanjutkan lagi cari resepnya." perintah Shisido kembali. Mendengarnya, Akira bertekad tidak ikut campur kalau-kalau mereka nanti salah paham kembali.

.

.

**09 Maret**

"Wahh…kelihatannya ini enak, Ryou." ucap Akira melihat sebuah resep di situs yang kebetulan dilihatnya.

"Mana?" balas Shisido. Dilongokkan kepalanya ke komputer. Kali ini, diskusi berganti tempat dikamarnya. Hitung-hitung ganti suasana setelah 2 hari kemarin tidak menemukan resep yang cocok.

"Tapi ukuran gelasnya kecil."

"Diganti gelas yang lebih besar juga bisa kan?"

"Ngg…bisa sih."

"Pakai saja ini. Lagipula, bahannya juga gampang."

"Coba kita lihat yang lain dulu." ucap Akira sambil menekan link warna biru bertuliskan _Puding Saus Coklat_.

.

.

**10 Maret**

"Sudah 2 hari Shisido san tidak meneleponku. Padahal dia bilang sendiri kalau akan meneleponku sejak hari itu." keluh Ootori putus asa. "Hahh…Shisido san."

Seharian ini Ootori tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bermain biola yang menjadi rutinitas di minggu pagi, sedang malas ia lakukan. Salahkan Shisido yang membuatnya malas melakukan apa-apa.

"Choutarou, ayo ikut aku belanja. Daripada kamu bengong terus dirumah." ujar sang kakak dengan bahasa sopan.

Alasan utamanya mengajak Ootori adalah untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya nanti. Alasan keduanya karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat adik semata wayangnya murung, jadi ia pikir Ootori mungkin butuh penyegaran.

######

"Akira, ayo cepat! Kau lama sekali didalam kamar." seru Shisido didepan kamar Akira. Sudah 10 menit ia berdiri didepan kamar. Ditambah setengah jam lalu didepan rumah Akira, tapi ia tidak kunjung keluar.

"Aduhh, sabar sedikit kenapa sih Ryou!" sahut Akira begitu keluar dari kamar. Baju lengan panjang dan jaket tebal dipadu dengan celana ketat hitam menghiasi tubuh Akira. Terlihat segar dengan wajah yang diberi make up tipis olehnya.

"Nanti keburu siang berangkatnya." balas Shisido. Cowok bertinggi 172 cm ini tidak memperhatikan penampilan Akira yang _eye catchy_. "Ayo berangkat." lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi.

'_Uhh…buat apa juga aku dandan seperti ini kalau Ryou tidak melirikku sedikitpun. Huu…dasar homo! Wekk…! Ughh…'_ dijulurkan lidahnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya. Yang berakhir dengan ditariknya pipi tembem Akira oleh Shisido yang kesal.

Hari ini mereka berencana untuk membeli bahan resep yang sudah ditemukan. Bahannya sederhana dan sebenarnya bisa ditemukan di swalayan yang ada di dekat rumah. Namun Shisido ingin mendapatkan lengkap semua bahan yang dicantumkan dalam resep di supermarket yang ada di mall tengah kota. Sehingga memaksa Akira untuk ikut membeli bahan. Daripada Shisido salah beli kayu manis dengan ranting patah yang ada dijalan, pikirnya.

#####

Ootori sedang duduk disebuah kafe setelah capek berbelanja bersama kakaknya. Secangkir coklat hangat ada dalam genggaman tangan dan sedang diseruputnya saat ia melihat siluet Shisido diseberang jalan. "Shisido san? Sedang apa dia disitu? Aree…Akira senpai juga?"

Keadaan sekitar lumayan ramai dengan manusia yang berjalan silih berganti, tapi Ootori mampu menangkap Shisido meskipun dari kejauhan dan dihalangi orang. Tapi justru karena melihat dari kejauhan itulah, Ootori jadi menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Shisido dan Akira terlihat cocok. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya

"Disini saja, Ryou."

Dilihatnya Akira menarik paksa Shisido memasuki sebuah toko perlengkapan kue disana. Kepalanya serasa dihantam batu dengan keras saat melihat tangan Akira bersentuhan dengan tangan Ryou. Tangan yang selama ini dipikirnya hanya untuk mengenggam tangannya, ternyata pernah disentuh oleh orang lain juga.

Pemikiran egoisnya itu cepat-cepat disingkirkan. Jangan sampai ia bertengkar dengan senpainya tersebut hanya karena hal ini. Ditunggunya beberapa saat hingga mereka keluar dari toko tersebut dan berencana untuk meneleponnya. "_Kalau Shisido san menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti akan langsung ketahuan."_ gumamnya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk melihat mereka keluar dengan barang belanjaan di tangan. Ootori telah bersiap mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera memencet nomor telepon orang yang berada diseberangnya itu.

"Ya, Choutarou. Ada apa?" jawab Shisido sambil memberi isyarat untuk diam ke Akira.

"Shisido san, sedang apa?" suaranya terdengar getir saat diucapkan. Namun Shisido tidak menyadarinya.

"Ohh..aku sedang diluar. Sedang belanja."

"Ohh…begitu." kelegaan terdengar dari nada suara Ootori. Paling tidak, Shisido masih jujur dengan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan sekarang, kepadanya.

"Maaf ya Choutarou, aku sedang membawa banyak barang. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Bye."

Namun apa yang menjadi sumber ketidakpuasannya adalah sikap Shisido yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terburu-buru menutup telepon setelah percakapan yang sangat singkat.

.

.

**11 Maret**

"Minuman ini diblender biar warnanya coklat cerah seperti digambar ya?" ucap Shisido menanggapi minumannya yang tidak mirip dengan yang ada digambar resep.

"Bukan diblender, Ryou. Baca resepnya dong. Direbus!" sahut Akira.

"Lalu kenapa warnanya beda dengan yang aku buat? Digambar warnanya coklat muda, kenapa yang aku buat warnanya jadi seperti…kopi?" kata Shisido meratapi minuman buatannya. Hari ini ia berlatih membuat resep tersebut. Cinnamon Hot Chocolate, menjadi nama resep yang dipilihnya. Simpel dan sederhana dengan bahan dasar _fresh milk, chocolate powder _dan _dark cooking chocolate_.

"Gekhh?" komen Akira melihat hasil minuman yang Shisido buat. "Kau sudah masukkan bahannya sesuai resep, Ryou?"

"20 potong dark chocolate kan? Sudah aku lakukan kok."

"20 potong?" pekik Akira sembari berlari ke dapur rumah Shisido. "Seberapa besar potongan coklatnya?"

"Segini." kata Shisido dengan wajah _innocent_ sambil menunjukkan potongan coklat berukuran 4 kali dadu kecil.

"_Oh..tuhan…aku lupa kalau Ryou amatir dalam memperkirakan resep.."_ desah Akira. Kini, ia kesal setengah mati dengan kebodohannya. "Begini ya, Ryou. Diresep sudah tertulis 20 gram, bukan 20 potong. Harusnya kau kira-kira 20 gram itu berapa."

"Bagaimana aku tahu caranya?" seru Ryou.

"Di kemasan coklatnya kan ditulis 250 gram! Kalau ada 5 bagian didalamnya, berati satu bagian anggap saja 50 gram. Karena 20 gram itu kurang dari 50 gram, berarti kau cukup gunakan 1 bagian coklat saja. Bahkan kurang dari itu." seru balik Akira.

"Kau ini menjelaskan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Mendengar jawaban Shisido, wajah Akira bagai dilempar raket. Lemas dan merasa bodoh sudah ngotot menjelaskan panjang kali lebar ke Shisido. "Kau ini, dasar tidak becus!"

"Apa kau bilang? Karena aku tidak bisa, makanya aku minta tolong padamu. Kau malah bilang aku tidak becus?" hardik Shisido mulai kesal. Untung dirumah hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehingga tidak ada yang melerai dan itu menguntungkan, baginya.

"Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya! Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga!"

"Kalau hanya itu yang kau katakan, mana aku mengerti. Pakai kata-kata yang mudah untuk dicerna!" balas Shisido kembali. Pertengkaran malah makin memanas karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengalah.

"Kau ini…! Grr..ehh? Lhoo? Ootori kun.." ucap Akira -yang posisinya menghadap pintu belakang- tertegun. Melihat Ootori tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang dapur.

Shisido langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar Akira mengucapkan nama Ootori. Dan benar-benar dilihatnya sang pemilik nama berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku dengar suara ribut-ribut dari sini. Jadi, aku langsung masuk karena aku pikir.."

"…Choutarou, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" seru Shisido memotong ucapan Ootori.

Akira dengan pelan namun pasti mulai membereskan bahan-bahan yang sekiranya akan membongkar apa yang mereka kerjakan, berikut kertas resepnya. Kemudian cepat-cepat ditinggalnya dua pasangan sejoli tersebut sendiri.

#####

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?"

Ootori terdiam beberapa detik saat mendengar pertanyaan Shisido barusan. Ada nada 'mengganggu' didalamnya. "Ahh..tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin bertemu Shisido san. Maaf. Apa Shisido san sedang sibuk?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya, sejak melihat kejadian kemarin, Ootori tidak tenang. Karena itu dia berpikir untuk datang tiba-tiba agar ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Shisido saat terpergok olehnya. Pemikiran yang kekanakan sebenarnya.

"Ngg.." gumam Shisido sambil melihat beberapa bahan sudah tidak ada di meja. Ia lega karena berpikir bahwa Akira sudah membantunya. "..yahh…tidak juga. Akira membantuku belajar…ngg…"

"Belajar apa, Shisido san?" tanya Ootori.

"Itu…" Shisido berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Ootori, sehingga bingung untuk menjawabnya. Keraguan inilah yang membuat Ootori -meski hanya terbesit- membenci Akira.

"..Akhir-akhir ini, Shisido san sering bersama senpai." gumam Ootori, namun cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Shisido. Ia mendongak ke arah sang kouhai dan melihat wajah sendu itu muncul.

"Choutarou, maksud…"

"Kemarin aku melihat Shisido san ditengah kota bersama Akira senpai."

"…?" baik Akira dan Shisido sama kagetnya saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini juga, Shisido san tidak pernah meneleponku. Kalaupun menelepon, hanya sebentar."

"Choutarou, dengar aku dulu…"

"..Apa Shisido san tahu perasaanku setelah kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi disekolah?" seru Ootori. Tentu saja Shisido kaget, karena tidak biasanya cowok tersebut marah. Kalaupun Ootori marah, berarti masalah tersebut sudah keterlaluan. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi Shisido san malah lebih sering bersama orang lain."

Shisido memilih untuk ikut 'panas' karena Ootori tidak mau mendengar alasannya. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku bersama Akira? Dia temanku sejak kecil. Wajar kalau aku sering kencan dengannya! Kau senang?" balas Shisido.

Bagai dihantam batu seberat 25kg, hati Ootori hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya. Kenapa Shisido bicara seperti itu? Kenapa semua jadi lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya? Kenapa dia harus datang kesini tadi? Kenapa dia tidak langsung pulang saja tadi? Berbagai macam kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin terjadi berkecamuk didalam otaknya. Ia langsung berlari menghilang dari pandangan Shisido detik berikutnya.

"Tidak apa masalahnya jadi seperti ini?" celetuk Akira yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Dia tidak mau dengar penjelasanku. Biarkan saja." jawabnya, masih dengan wajah menyesal. "Sudah, lanjutkan lagi acara kita tadi."

.

.

**12 Maret**

Sekolah hari ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan bagi Ootori. Bahkan berlatih tenis masih tidak mampu menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia berjalan keluar gerbang saat mendengar sapaan Akira.

"Yoo, Ootori."

"Sen..pai.." jawab Ootori. Dilihatnya jaket tebal menghiasi tubuh Akira yang kecil nan mungil. Hidungnya merah dan asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya saat berbicara. Menandakan ia telah lama berdiri disitu lebih dari 15 menit. "Ada apa? Senpai menungguku?"

"Yahh…aku tidak tahu kapan kau pulang. Jadi aku menunggu disini sejak bel pulang berbunyi."

"Haah?" pekik Ootori tidak percaya. Ditariknya tangan Akira dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam jaket. "Tangan senpai dingin sekali! Ayo, ke kafe dekat sini!"

"Ehh? Tidak usah! Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja." tolak Akira dengan halus.

Ootori terdiam mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Akira. Salju baru saja turun, sehingga hawa menjadi lebih dingin.

"Langsung saja ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau melihat kami berdua belanja kemarin. itu murni hanya belanja bersama kok, bukan kencan. Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Ootori kun."

"Tapi, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya. Kalian, terlihat cocok.."

"..tapi kami bukan." potong Akira. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk Ryou, Ootori kun. Tapi kau sendiri. Kau lah yang cocok berada disamping Ryou." jawab Akira jujur. "Lalu tentang Ryou yang jarang meneleponmu, sebenarnya…" Akira telihat ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Yaa…dia memang merahasiakan suatu hal darimu."

"Jadi begitu? Pantas Shisido san terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Datanglah ke rumahnya 2 hari lagi. Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya."

"Dua hari lagi?"

"Iya. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu. Maaf, hanya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan." ucap Akira mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Akira senpai!" panggil Ootori.

Akira mengangkat alis mendengarnya, "Kau tidak sopan memanggilku Akira, Ootori. Hehe…Meskipun ada embel-embel 'senpai' dibelakangnya, tapi Akira itu nama kecilku." canda Akira.

"Ekh? Ma-maafkan aku Senpai! Karena aku tidak tahu nama marga senpai." jawab Ootori dengan panik. "Tapi Shisido san…"

"Pengecualian untuk Ryou. Karena dia temanku sejak kecil. Tidak lebih." ucap Akira. "Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Ryou." lanjutnya.

"Senpai…? Maksud senpai…jangan-jangan…"

"Aku menyukai Ryou lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi Ryou sudah memilihmu untuk bersamanya." Akira mengaku didepan Ootori. Karena malu sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan, dia memilih menundukkan kepala. "Karena itu, kau jangan cemburu lagi padaku. Aku dan Ryou hanya teman. Titik." ucap Akira sambil memandang tajam Ootori. Yang bersangkutan tidak bereaksi mendengarnya. Tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih didepan sang senpai.

.

.

**13 Maret**

"Sudah lumayan membaik daripada hari pertama saat membuat ya, Akira?" komen Shisido melihat hasil minuman buatannya hari ini.

"Yaa, daripada awal-awal saat kau salah jadi membuat kopi dari dark chocolate," kenang Akira. "Ini lebih baik."

"Itu kan salahmu karena tidak pintar mengajari!" seru Shisido.

"Kau mau memancing pertengkaran lagi hahh? Oya, besok kau mau unjuk kebolehan didepan Ootori atau mau menggunakan minuman ini saja?"

"Akira, kalau aku sajikan minuman ini besok, apa rasanya masih enak?" tanya balik Shisido.

"Benar juga ya? Karena minuman ini disajikan selagi hangat, akan lebih baik kalau kau buat minuman ini besok saat Ootori datang. Kau sudah mengundangnya untuk white day besok?" ucap Akira diakhiri dengan menanyakan kepastian kedatangan Ootori. Saat itu juga, Shisido menmbuka flap ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Ootori.

.

.

**14 Maret**

Ootori menepati janjinya pada Akira untuk datang ke rumah Shisido 2 hari kemudian. Awalnya seperti itu. Namun kemarin malam, si rambut cepak bertopi biru mengiriminya email. Ajakan yang sama dengan Akira.

Bel rumah Shisido berbunyi sore itu. Akira membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Ootori masuk karena Shisido sedang berusaha menata bahan yang akan digunakan. Karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena kejadian terakhir kemarin, Ootori hanya diam begitu bertemu dengan Shisido.

"Karena tugasku sudah selesai, akan lebih baik kalau aku tinggalkan kalian berdua sendirian." ucap Akira berpamitan. "Oya Ootori kun, nanti tolong bantu Ryou membereskan dapur ya. Ryou ahli sekali memberantakan bahan dan meninggalkan dapur begitu saja~" lanjut Akira sambil berlalu. Sebelum Ryou sukses melemparkan panci padanya.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup setelahnya. Menghembuskan kesunyian diantara mereka. Hingga jarum detik jam dinding terdengar 10 kali, senpai-kouhai ini masih terdiam. Menunggu satu sama lain untuk bicara.

"Aku…minta maaf.." ujar Shisido membuka percakapan. "Tidak pernah meneleponmu selama seminggu ini. Aku.."

"..Shisido san menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kenapa?" tanya Ootori. Masih tidak mau melihat wajah Shisido.

"Aa..habis, aku pikir kalau memberitahumu, itu bukan kejutan namanya." jawab Shisido sambil melihat si lawan bicara yang masih tidak mau memandangnya. "Akira memberiku ide hadiah White Day untukmu." lanjutnya. Meski sedikit, Ootori mau memalingkan wajah untuk melihatnya. "Aku belajar membuat minuman yang kurasa cocok sebagai balasan coklatmu waktu itu. Tapi karena aku tidak pernah membuat hal yang seperti itu, kalau Akira tidak membantuku, pasti aku tidak bisa membuat minuman yang seperti ini." ucap Shisido sambil mendekati meja dapur. Mencomot beberapa bahan yang telah disiapkan.

Dituangkannya setengah liter _fresh milk_ ke sebuah panci kecil untuk direbus bersama kayu manis. Di kompor sebelahnya, dipanaskan 20 gram _dark cooking chocolate_ hingga meleleh. Meski gerakannya masih berantakan, Shisido berusaha tetap tenang dengan ekspresi serius menghiasi wajahnya. Ootori yang melihat gerakan tangan Shisido kaku untuk melakukan hal tersebut, dilanda rasa khawatir dan segera ingin menghentikannya. Namun wajah serius Shisido mengingatkannya saat ia membantu latihan nekat 'menangkap serve ikkyuunyukon Ootori tanpa raket Shisido', sehingga mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah _fresh milk_ mendidih dan dark cooking meleleh, dicampurkannya 2 bahan tersebut dengan tambahan coklat bubuk diatasnya hingga larut. Diangkatnya bahan tersebut diatas dua gelas bening berkaki untuk dituangkan. Namun resep menyuruhnya menyaring terlebih dahulu. Entah untuk apa. Tapi warna coklatnya menjadi lebih muda dan terlihat menarik. Itu membuat Shisido lega karena berarti minumannya tidak gagal.

Diberinya sentuhan terakhir dengan menambahkan _whipping cream_ yang sudah jadi. Jantung Shisido berdebar kencang mengingat bagian inilah yang membuatnya gagal meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia berlatih. Tekanan tangan yang kurang pas pada alat penyemprot membuat _topping_ tersebut berantakan. Ditambah lagi, Ootori sedang melihatnya lekat-lekat. Makin hancurlah _garnish_ penghias minumannya.

"..Cho..Choutarou, maaf. Aku tidak akan berhasil membuat minuman ini sesuai resep. Jadi.."

"Tidak..," kata Ootori sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Shisido san sudah berjuang membuatnya. Aku tahu. Sudah.," lanjutnya kemudian mengambil kedua minuman tersebut. Satu diberikan ke Shisido, satu untuknya. "..nikmati saja minumannya." Dipukulkan gelasnya ke gelas Shisido dengan pelan.

Shisido terdiam melihat reaksi Ootori. Namun tetap diteguknya minuman coklat yang diberi si jangkung. Sekaligus merasakan minuman yang dia buat sendiri. Harum, aroma kayu manisnya keluar, sehingga membuatnya mabuk manis.

#####

"Bermalam saja disini." kata Shisido setelah mereka berdua melewati beberapa jam dikamarnya.

"Hee? Apa?" Memerahlah wajah Ootori mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada tadi, saat rasa manis dibibir Shisido mendarat dibibirnya. Ingin ditolaknya keinginan egois sang senpai, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia masih ingin bersama malam ini. Wajah Shisido menuliskan bahwa Ootori tidak boleh menjawab 'tidak'. Wajah paksaan.

Entah kenapa Shisido menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya. Ia ingin memiliki Ootori hari ini. Menebus waktu seminggu yang telah hilang. Didorongnya pelan tubuh kekar Ootori ke kasur dibelakangnya. Dirinya bahkan sudah berada diatas Ootori tanpa disadari. Menyerangnya tanpa persetujuan atau mendengar jawaban 'iya' yang belum terucap. Toh, Ootori juga tidak menolaknya.

Mencium bibir Ootori yang ranum menjadi pilihan pertama Shisido. Dikulumnya bibir yang memang sudah basah karena perbuatannya tadi selepas dari dapur. _French kiss_ tanpa henti memaksa Ootori membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi agar lidah Shisido dapat masuk lebih dalam untuk memberinya kepuasan. Yang malah sukses membuatnya makin terangsang. Ia peluk bahu Shisido lebih erat hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Shisido yang berada diatasnya berhenti melihat keadaan sang kouhai. Dihentikannya aktivitas tersebut dan membuat Ootori membuka mata. Sebelum ia mengerti apa yang menyebabkan si rambut cepak tiba-tiba berhenti menciumnya, Shisido sudah kembali menyeruput keringat yang bercucuran dilehernya. Gerakan lidah Shisido lambat laun seakan memberi getaran listrik disekujur tubuh sang uke, membuat sebagian bawah dirinya menegang dan mengeras untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengeluhkan sebuah kata yang menggiurkan. Ditambah meluncur dengan suara khas Ootori. Membuat Shisido merasa langkah pertama -menjadikan Ootori miliknya- sudah berhasil.

Setelah memuaskan diri menyerang Ootori bagian luar dan membuat _kiss mark_ diberbagai tempat, dilepaskannya semua benang yang melilit tubuh dirinya dan pemilik rambut silver. Mematikan lampu yang menjadi _special request_ Ootori membuatnya terkekeh sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam kesenangan tanpa akhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? GJ banget kan endingnya? Maklumi author payah ini *berharap*<strong>

**Telat banget nge post nya, gak pas ama white day yang tanggal 14 maret. Okelah gak apa, tetep minta kritik dan saran kalian setelah baca ff ini. **

**Jangan lupa, cantumin juga bagian yang paling kalian sukai~  
><strong>


End file.
